Dinah Lance: Teenage Troubles
by Jannsboy
Summary: Dinah Lance has not had a normal life...it's up to her to try and start a new one. Prequel to the Pilot. Dinah's POV.


So, you want to know what an average teen is? Well, I can't really tell you, because according to my foster parents, an average teen doesn't see things that haven't even happened in their generation. My name is Dinah Redmond, and for a long time I knew that I had a gift. I don't mean the gift of drawing, or the gift of singing, or even the gift of _love_! No, I mean the gift of touching people and seeing things about them, or having dreams that actually come true. I had no idea what was wrong with me, and neither did my foster parents. You notice that I keep saying _foster_ parents. Well, that's because my birth mother didn't care about me enough to keep me around.

It all started when I was six, my mom told me that I would be staying with some people for a little while. The people seemed like nice ordinary folks, but after a few weeks, I missed my mom. I would sit up in the room I was staying in, and look out the window, waiting for her car to drive up. I waited there for what seemed like forever, and I never saw her. A year passed by, and I began to here a new term used—Foster Parents. The people that I was staying with were my foster parents. For a few years, everything seemed to go okay, but then, I began having visions. My foster parents tried to be nice about it at first, saying I was young and that I was a good actress. But after a while, they realized it was no game.

One of the strongest visions I had was when I was nine. It seemed like I was there in the city of New Gotham, watching everything that happened. First, I saw a girl, I think that her name was Helena watch her mother get stabbed to death. She cried out for her mother to come back, but her mother was gone. She was only a teenager, and her mother was dead. Right after that, I saw a woman named Barbara Gordon in the shower. As soon as she came out, a man was waiting for her. I don't mean that as a hot steamy thing, this man was bad! He shot her, and I watched her blood covered body fall to the floor.

After that incident, my foster parents decided to punish me for my visions. They locked me in my closet, not letting me out until I promised to stop seeing things. I knew I couldn't help it, but I had to get out and breathe. After they had had enough, they threatened me. They told me that if I didn't quit seeing things, they were going to take me somewhere that would make my powers stop. This scared me to death. I tried to keep my visions to myself for a long time after that, even though it was hard. Finally, my sixteenth birthday came. Even though it had been 7 years, I still had the visual image of those two girls going through terror. I decided that I had to find them.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, I packed all of my belongings. I put them in a large bag and placed the bag under my bed. I then set my alarm for 5:00 AM. At that time the next morning, my alarm clock awoke me. I quickly turned it off, hoping that my foster parents, who were a few rooms away, didn't hear it. I took the bag out from under my bed and opened my window to crawl out. I stupidly forgot about the 15 foot difference from my window to the ground and wound up falling flat on my face. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I would get away and find those girls. As I walked away from the house, I turned to look at it one last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered, and ran off.

Finally, I made my way to the train station. I looked at the upcoming stops and I realized that in five minutes the train to New Gotham left! I couldn't believe that I was finally going to leave. I quickly looked into my purse; I had just enough money to buy a ticket. I quickly got the ticket and boarded the train. I found a seat about 5 seats from the back. As a plopped down with my bag, I looked out the window, half expecting to see my foster parents coming after me. I was so busy looking out the window that at first I didn't even realize the guy who was sitting beside me.

"To or from?" He asked me. I gave him an odd look and so he explained, "Are you running to something or from something." I had no idea what to say, so I just blurted out something. I don't even remember what I said, I was so nervous. Finally he said, "It's cool," and introduced himself. His name was Jerry. He looked to be a few years older than me, pretty fit, not too shabby at all. I introduced myself as Dinah, and we shook hands. Before I knew it, the train began to go. I took a deep breath. This was going to be the beginning of my journey.


End file.
